Blissful Surrender Chapter 6
by RaynaDeverauxGothicaSmith
Summary: Zada has to handle her psycho ex-boyfriend and trying to keep the world from going to war with aliens from another galaxy. She is on the verge of giving in to her ex when she meets a Council member from Athonia named Zeg'Dan. Zeg'Dan is on Earth visiting his friend a Clan member, Raxle, when he sets his eyes on Zada. A beautiful human red head that makes his inner wolf want her.


Hello everyone. I am Gothica Smith. This is a chapter from my book Blissful Surrender. You can find it on and I would love to hear your feed back.

a href=" . ?fBuyContent=17827023"img src=" images/services/buy_now_ ?20160512082107" border="0" alt="Support independent publishing: Buy this book on Lulu."/a

 **Chapter 6**

They were all having conversations as they walked from the parking lot to the park, then Zada realized she forgot to tell them about Gregory.

"Hey, guys I almost forgot. I invited a… friend to join us. I hope you all don't mind." Zada spoke as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Zada please don't tell me you invited stalker Greg here." Jazz whispered to her friend.

"Look, I told him I would try I have to at least give it a try. I can't just give up after so long." Zada spoke.

Raxle and Castial began to fall behind everyone. Once at a distance they began to converse.

"She sounded uneasy of this friend Lord Raxle." Castial looked up at Raxle.

"Yes, I saw that as well. We will watch this friend. If he shows any ill action, we will take care of it. Castial, do you fear that I would ever hurt you? I never want you to feel uncomfortable in my charge." Raxle looked at the boy.

"No, Lord Raxle. I have never felt that way. I will be by your side until the very end Lord Raxle." Castial looked over at him.

"Good. Let us rejoin the group so that we may learn young one." Raxle spoke as his paced quickened.

They caught up to the group unnoticed and began to converse with the others.

"Zada is that your friend." Esamaria spoke as a man came running toward them.

"Yes. Give me one moment." Zada spoke as she walked forward to stop Gregory before he made it to the group.

"Hey baby." Gregory went to kiss her lips but was greeted with her cheek and a quick pat on the back.

"Look I have important people from work over there just be nice please." Zada spoke as she turned back to walk back to the group.

"Everyone this is my friend Gregory. Gregory these two are Clan members. She is Esamaria, but you can call her Maria for short. He is Raxle. That is his vario Castial and her niola Onila. You already know Jazz." Zada smiled as Gregory looked at her hurt by being referred to as a friend of hers.

"Hello." He spoke to everyone.

"So, when will your two assistants be meeting us Zada?" Esamaria asked enthusiastically.

"In about an hour to head to work with us. I am really excited to learn some new things. I do have a meeting before we get started, but other than that I can't wait. Will you all be staying or just here until we learn?" Zada looked at them both.

"We are unsure of that. Once we have had a proper meeting with the Council we will know for sure. We should be expecting a Council member in a month. Giving us enough time to teach you." Raxle answered smoothly.

"Onila and I are going to go play on your luloman play things." Esamaria got up and sprinted to the playground with Onila behind her.

"What is a luloman?" Zada turned to look at Raxle.

"It means human." Raxle looked on as he watched the two run.

"So, what do you and your friend there actually do? How are you involved in Zada's work?" Gregory looked directly in to Raxle's blue orbs.

Raxle turned his gaze to the man and kept his eyes locked on him unwavering as he smirked slightly.

"Why would you like to know?" Raxle spoke.

"Just curious. I just want to know as much as I can. I want to make sure my friend and I are going to be as close as we have been for years." Greg spoke.

Raxle looked over at Zada for conformation to share certain information to the tiny male that was testing his dominance at the table. Zada gave him a slight nod and Raxle looked back at Gregory.

"We are Education Advisors for our worlds and clans. Zada is one of many involved in keeping the treaty between our kind and your kind intact. In order to insure that we both understand our new allies we are to learn them. Their ways, their culture, their history, and their ways of life. In return we give the same lessons to make it easier to make the right decisions for one another in the future. If you have any more questions, _yade bedan,_ I would inquire that you bring it up with Zada." Raxle repositioned himself to watch the two females playing in the park.

Castial smirked and looked away as Gregory looked over at Zada.

"I will be right back. Zada can I speak to you for a second." Gregory spoke and got up.

"What was that? What did you say in your language?" Zada smiled.

Castial looked over at Raxle for approval. Castial got the nod he was looking for.

"It means little bitch." Castial spoke softly.

Zada curled up in laughter. She replayed the statement over with the translation and could not stop the fit of laughter that had taken over her body. She couldn't believe how calm Raxle had been and the fact that he cursed made that moment even more priceless.

"Excuse me." Zada got up to follow Gregory after recovering from her shock.

"So, really Zada. I am your friend. I thought we were working things out. That was the reason I came here. Now I got your piece of shit Nadiorian pet talking shit to me." Gregory spoke.

"Hey watch your fucking mouth. They are beings that deserve just as much respect as anyone else. I am glad I introduced you as a friend I don't think this is going to work out anymore. I think you should leave." Zada spoke and was about to turn around when he grabbed her arm viciously.

Before she could react she was being grabbed and Gregory was face down on the ground with Raxle on top of him.

"I would advise you to leave or find yourself missing an arm." Raxle spoke calmly.

"Alright, but don't worry Zada I won't give up on our relationship." Gregory got up after Raxle got up.

"I am sure she spoke the truth. She does not wish for you to be around her. If my vario or I catch you anywhere near her I will kill you slowly." Raxle's eyes seemed to become a deeper set of blue every moment that Gregory stood in front of him.

Gregory stalked off and everyone turned and looked at Zada.

"Everything in my life can't be perfect." Zada gave a half smile as Jazz wrapped an arm around Zada.

"Are you well enough to begin work today?" Esamaria asked concern laced in her normally chipper voice.

"Yes. It will be a very much needed distraction. We should be going. Call me later Jazz and tell Jeff I said hi." Zada smiled as she went to get in her truck.

 _White House_

Zada walked in to her office after greeting Kevin and Karen. She dropped off her purse and picked up the five subject note book she had bought a couple of days ago that she knew would turn in to the most valuable thing in her life over next month. As she was about to turn the corner from her office area her new assistant, Jessie, called out to her.

"The President wanted to see you for a moment before your lessons began." Jessie smiled.

"Thank you." Zada smiled and walked in the opposite direction of the make-shift class room/ office.

She made it to the oval office and stepped inside.

"Yes Mr. President." She smiled.

"How are you? I hope the Clan members are treating you well." He turned around looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"I am great and yes they are. We were just about to start the first day of lessons. I feel like I am in school all over again." Zada laughed.

"That is great. I called you in here so that we can formally let Markus know that I will be holding a public address to inform the American people of the Nadiorian bill for them to roam free in their natural born forms starting in the next month. Our meeting starts in a few minutes." He smiled.

"That is incredible. I knew you could do it. I can't wait to tell them. We can walk to the meeting together if you want." Zada smiled as she turned to leave the room with the President.

"Can you be my friend for a while Zada?" He looked over at her as they walked down the hall.

"Of course Dale. What's going on?" Zada looked concerned.

"Well, Clare has officially moved in to a different wing of the house. She wants to maintain public appearance, but wants nothing to do with me. She thinks I am having an affair with one of the girls from the office and one of the Nadiorian girls that have come by to be my Nadiorian assistant. I tried to tell her it was for this peace treaty so that we don't have to go to war, but it is like she doesn't understand that. It's like she doesn't understand what it means to run a country that almost went to war. I love my wife, but this is becoming very hard to deal with." Dale hug his head low.

"Dale you are a great man and you are the President of the United States of America. You are my best friend and you have been strong through everything. I know everything about you and why you got in to this marriage in the first place. I know you wouldn't cheat on your wife. Be strong Dale. She doesn't understand that you have a lot on your plate. I am here for you whenever you need me to. Just breathe and stay calm. Try working it out with her and for your son. Is there anything else before we get to the meeting Dale?" She smiled at the man next to her.

"No, that is it. Thank you so much Zada. I need to be brought back to some type of normalcy sometimes and I am glad you are here to give it to me. You are a great friend Zada. Truly." Dale smiled as he hugged her.

"No need for all that. Now, let's go do our jobs Mr. President." She stepped in to the office with Markus waiting in the room with his niola.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting Lord Markus." Zada spoke as she took a seat at the table.

"Not at all. There a few things that I would like to go over with you Mr. President. In regards to your question about giving you access to our resources. The way that our system is set up you will have to go through the Council members on Marviola, so that they can contact the God's niolas and varios. They are the ones you must talk to in order to discuss something like that." Markus looked at the President.

"So, how do we get in touch with the Council?" He asked Markus.

"I will tell them that you wish to speak to them as soon as I get the chance." Markus smiled.

"Great. We also wanted to let you know that the bill has been passed to let you all roam in true form. I will be holding a press conference in the next couple of days to announce it." The President looked to Zada and Markus with a smile.

"That is wonderful news. I am glad to hear we are making progress. In regards to the dinner, what date would you like to place it on?

"Well, when it comes to dinner I am not sure when I can do it seeing as a lot of things are happening. As soon as I talk to my wife I will let you know." The President spoke as he stood to shake his hand.

"Well, I am glad that we could sit down and we will be in touch." Markus stood and shook his hand.

"Alright, I am off to do my job. I will talk to you all later." Zada smiled and walked out of the office.

She walked down the hall feeling a sense of accomplishment and progress. She turned the corner and entered in to the small space that was where she would be spending most of her days.

"I apologize for the wait Lord Raxle. The President called me in to his office and I had a meeting. Before we get started I would like to inform you that the President will be holding a public address to inform the people of the Free Form Nadiorian bill that passed and will be in effect within the next month." She smiled as she sat beside Karen at the large desk.

"That is a good thing to hear Zada. I also would like to inform you that a friend of mine from the Council in Athonia will be coming to visit me and to also oversee this project. I hope that is alright." He looked to Zada.

"Yes. I am so grateful to have the chance to be in the presence of a Council member. I will let the President know, but until then let's start with our first lesson." Zada spoke enthusiastically.

"Right. We are going to start on the planets that reside inside the Sidoris System, our governing system, and our beginning. Lady Esamaria, will you please hand them the proper utensils." Lord Raxle spoke as he turned around and he faced the white wall behind him.

He took two round silver balls from the bag that sat next to his feet. He stretched his arms out on either side of him and let them go. They began to fall half way before they stopped and began to turn in to liquid and made waves behind him as he stepped forward. Esamaria sat down one of the same things in front of them.

"These are like notebooks for you. Place your hand over them. Preferably the hand that you write with. This will keep unwanted people from opening it without you around. If you hear something that Lord Raxle is saying that you think is important then place your hand over the Sigan, think it and it will begin to write it here in this notebook. These books appear blank to everyone but you of course." Esamaria spoke as they followed her instructions.

"Now we are going to start with the very first planet that was created by Thay Ora. You should know who Thay Ora is? If you do not say so now." He looked.

"We have some knowledge of a few things Lord Raxle." Zada watched as the muscles flexed under his shirt as he turned his back to work with the matter that was floating behind him.

"Good. The first planet is Marviola. It is not very big compared to other planets in the system, but it is one of the most influential planets. It houses the Gods and the Goddesses. They have temples on the other planets, but they live on Marviola in Igade eqa thay Nadians or Land of the Gods. They also have a lot of cities that are full of technology. The inhabitants of this planet are humans and Nadiorian races, which is seventy-eight." Raxle had the liquid formed in to a colorful little planet that was floating around the room to give them a better look at it.

"I have quick question. Are there really that many? You have that many different types of beings?" Karen spoke.

"Yes. We are all different. I am Vosareon and Esamaria is an Ikeni Mekne. We are all different. Marviola has 4 moons, 2 suns, and 50 nations. We will go in to depth at a later date. I want to get you up to date on other things today. The second planet is Thodios. It is not much bigger than Marviola. It has 2 suns and 1 moon, and 15 districts. The third is Cresion. It has one moon, 2 suns, and 25 nations. The fourth is Korthodus, which the biggest planet in our system. It has 2 moons, 2 suns, and 20 districts. The last planet is Athonia. It has 4 moons and 20 nations." Raxle spoke as the stuff began to show the entire Sidoris system.

"So, all of your planets are habitable?" Karen asked.

"Yes, except for the Dead Planet that resides far from the other planets. Its end was conducted by Thay Ora. A corrupted Nadiorian male wanted to enslave and conquer. Once Thay Ora caught wind of his planes and all his followers that worshipped him she struck the planet. Taking their resources, contact, and access to any other place for help. They died off and no one sets foot on the planet anymore." Raxle walked over to the end of the table.

"This is amazing. I never knew there was a sixth planet. So, what race stays on what planet or does it not matter?" Kevin asked as things began to scribble across his notebook.

"Great question. You can tell by the moons and suns that each planet has. The ones with two or more suns are great for those that are warm bodied and the ones with more moons are better for those with cold bodies. Do any of you know all of the different types of Nadiorians there are?" Esamaria asked as she moved toward the front.

"Do we have to know what they look like or just that we know them?" Kevin smiled looking up from the notebook.

"You must know what they look like." Raxle spoke up.

"Alright, I have seen an Akrilian, I have seen Werewolves, Vampire, Degili, and a Solono Nemen." Kevin spoke.

"Very impressive. What of you Karen?" Raxle looked at her.

"I have only seen a Fonia Nemen and that was by accident." Karen blushed at her lack of knowledge.

"No need to be embarrassed. I know luloman that have gone to Nadius Training Academy and have only seen one Nadiorian." Esamaria walked over to the table.

"Well, I have seen the ones that Kevin has plus one extra. I saw a Crision. He was very quiet, but somehow very intimidating." Zada laughed.

"They are meant to be silent. That is the reason why in true form they float above the ground rather than touch it. Now can any of you speak Mortanalic?" Raxle looked over to them.

"I can but not a whole lot." Kevin looked up.

"I can speak it pretty well, but I don't speak enough to remember a lot of it." Zada spoke.

"I cannot speak it very well." Karen looked at Esamaria.

"Do you know how to read it if you saw it? Or do you know how to say and read the numbers?" Raxle asked again.

"No we don't. I saw the letters on the scarf that Markus's niola was holding over her hands." Zada spoke.

"Grab the books Lady Esamaria. The books that are being handed to you are the beginners Numbers and Alphabet books that we use at all the schools in the Sidoris System. The bigger book is the book you will use to study the language. You need to work on it because after these next four weeks we will be speaking in Mortanalic for the rest of these lessons. Study well. I know that you all have other work so we will stop for today." Raxle stood, pulled out a phone, and stepped out of the office.

"Well, today was great." Kevin turned to Zada and Karen.

"Yes today was eventful." Karen smiled.

"You can say that again." Zada spoke.

"What happened to you?" Kevin looked interested.

"My ex-boyfriend made a scene in front of everyone when we went to the park this morning. It was very funny though. Raxle called him a little bitch in Mortanalic." Zada laughed but stopped as Raxle walked back in.

Raxle stood at the front of the little office. There was a sliver in the air. The air split open and Castial walked through.

"Did you bring my clothes?" Raxle spoke gruffly.

"Yes, Lord Raxle." Castial handed him one of the small bags in his hand.

"You need to change as well. We have to be out in the open and we need to look in place, vario." Raxle looked at Castial.

"I have a change of clothes, Lord Raxle." He bowed slightly.

"Let us go then. Excuse us, we will return shortly." Raxle spoke.

As Raxle began to walk to the door Castial jogged lightly to the door in order to open it for Raxle. Raxle's stride did not waver as he continued on his path. Castial followed right behind him in a hurried pace to keep up.

"Well, isn't that cute," Kevin smiled sweetly in the direction the two had just gone.

"What?" Karen and Zada asked in unison.

"If I tell you this you cannot tell anyone." Kevin spoke.

"Can I know?" Esamaria asked.

"Of course. Come sit. Now again, what I am about to say does not leave this room?" Kevin looked at all three of them in the eyes.

They all nodded quickly as they got closer to each other.

"So, I think that… no I know that Castial is in love with Raxle." Kevin spoke.

"We all know that." Zada spoke.

"Let me finish. I can also tell that Raxle has feelings for Castial, but I could be wrong." Kevin sat back.

"If he does that so ruins my plans of getting him in my bed." Zada laughed.

"How about we get them in to bed?" Esamaria smiled wickedly.

"What do you mean?" Karen smiled.

"We can push them together. Kevin since you are an expert in this field, what can we do?" Esamaria looked at him excitedly.

"Well, we could let it play out on its own. We could get Raxle drunk. We could get them to argue with each other, which could cause Raxle to say something he will regret or make them so mad that Raxle jumps him." Kevin spoke, as he was about to continue when the door opened.

"We are leaving now. We have a few things to take care of before the arrival of my friend. I will be back in late but Castial will return to take Onila back home. Is there anything you need while I am out Zada?" Raxle looked at each person.

"No, I am going out for groceries with some friends tonight so no worries, but thank you Lord Raxle." Zada spoke.

"Raxle your hair is still down. Don't you think you need to have it braided up or something." Esamaria looked up at him.

"Yes you are correct. Castial if you would please." Raxle sat in one of the chairs.

"Yes, of course Lord Raxle." Castial stepped behind Raxle and began to braid his hair in one long braid.

Everyone looked in awe as Raxle sat reading over papers in a folder he held while Castial braided Raxle's hair. It was almost magical. It was as if it was something that has happened on multiple occasions.

"We definitely have to get them together." Kevin leaned in to whisper to Zada.

Raxle stood once Castial stepped from behind him.

"I will see you all in due time. Mid thay Nadians pandazu udo." Raxle spoke before he left.

"Well, I have some paper work to do. I will talk to you guys later." Zada smiled as she walked out of the office and down the hall.

"Hey, Terra. Is he in?" Zada looked at the closed door.

"One second. Mr. President, Ms. Giles is here to see you." She spoke in to the phone.

As Zada turned to look to the door as it swung open.

"Come on in Zada." He spoke to her.

"I hope I wasn't bothering you." Zada stepped in to the office.

"No, not at all. What can I do for you?" He sat at his desk.

As Zada took the time to look she saw that he looked as if he didn't get sleep. His clothes were a lot less refined then they usually were. He was not as freshly shaven as he would be.

"When did you want me to schedule the press conference? Maybe next week would be a better time." Zada suggested.

"No I want them to be able to be free of hiding sooner. Just because I have problems I can't put off something as important as this. I want it to happen in two days. That gives me enough time to get myself back to where I need to be." He smiled up at Zada.

"Starting to sound like someone I know." Zada laughed.

"I hear it so often. I don't see why it has taken me so long." He stood.

"Have a great day, Mr. President." Zada spoke as she walked out of the room.

She walked down the hall to her office. She smiled at others walking by her. As she walked down the hall she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be than here working to give a better life to everyone.


End file.
